Nerima 10 Reunion
by Shadowmask
Summary: It's been 10 years, and now they are meeting each other, but why does the richest man on Earth have to do with them?


Nerima** 10 **Reunion

I don't own any of these characters. Darn! 

It's been twenty years since the chaos ended, since a friend disappeared from existence. Since Ranma disappeared, the children finally grew up, but at the cost of a Saotome. Now they were meeting as friends and as couples.

Tofu had finally been able to confess his love to Kasumi, after long studies in meditation. His glasses didn't fog up at the sight of her, but he sometimes bumped into things. Kasumi was sweeping up the kitchen, nervous to finally see family and friends after ten years, and decided she had chores to do, and it was the third time she was sweeping the kitchen that morning. Dr. Tofu couldn't stand that she was so nervous, so he made the decision to take her mind off things. Arms wrapped around Kasumi's waist, as she turned to her husband, straight into a kiss.

Whistling was heard outside, as two couples watched on. Ukyo and Ryouga. Nabiki and Kuno. Ukyo learned that Ranma was just a brother she loved, while Ryouga finally acknowledged that Ranma was not the root of his problems, with prompting from the others of Nerima. After Kuno fell out of his delusional state of mind, he was able to charm his way into Nabiki's heart, not to the wallet, although money did help. Now they were waiting for three more parties.

"I can't believe it's been ten years!" exclaimed Ukyo, while lovingly clinging on to Ryouga's arm.

Chimes went off, someone else has finally come, Mousse and Shampoo. When Ranma left, Mousse didn't immediately glomp Shampoo, but yet she finally saw the love he felt for her, and married, it took several years to realize it. Inside, hiding, she truly did love Mousse.

Some bad driving was heard outside. Tires screeching, then finally, metal hit metal.

"Saotome! You better have not hit my car!" Nabiki rushed out the door, to find it was not her car wrecked, but Kuno's. Currently, Kuno was crying his heart out over the dent in his favorite car, the newest BMW. While all this was happening, a normal car drove by and stopped before the Tendo Dojo, and out stepped Akane.

With everyone there, they went inside to speak of everything in their life. Kasumi and Tofu with their clinic. Ukyo and Ryouga, trying to keep Ryouga from getting lost and their chain of restaurants. Kuno and Nabiki now were the second richest family, although the richest was exactly a family, just a man without a history record, until college, where upon he quickly graduated, seeing as how he surpassed all his teachers…Bruce Wayne. The two amazons only spoke of their village, and how they missed the group.

Without any warning, a helicopter flew in and parked itself right in front of the house. Of course everyone went out to investigate, with his or her weapons. A stylish man, with a business suit came out, baring sunglasses, and a hat that shadowed his face.

"Who are you?" demanded the martial artists. The intruder merely took off his hat and sunglasses. Vaguely, he looked familiar.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you here Bruce Wayne?" questioned Nabiki.

From his inside pocket, he pulled out a card. "Is this the Nerima Gang?"

"We are just people from Nerima. Why?" Akane had learned something valuable in college, its called patience.

"This is for you."

Dear Nerima Gang,

I hope you are enjoying yourselves and not killing each other. I know that perhaps my leave was a bit sudden, and I have decided to write this letter as an explanation. All my life, it was something that others wanted, I used. I can't just let everyone have his or her way, yet when I tried that; it became too chaotic for me to handle. Eliminating the source, I hoped you would be able to lead a better life. Now that most of you are married, perhaps I may be able to come back, but for now, Bruce will give you your penance, for the actions that have been brought against you. For some reason, Bruce is a bit of skeptic, perhaps he may listen to some of your stories?

Ranma.

"No sound like Ranma," stated Shampoo.

"You all do know a Saotome Ranma. Correct?" Wayne looked around, checking to see if he got the address right.

"Yeah, what I'd like to know is, how do you know him?" questioned Nabiki, in the attempts of giving the richest man a third degree.

"Wait. I was supposed to ask: If you come across Ranma, are you going to actually kill him? He's stated that you all would."

"No kill. He teach lesson to all friends," calmly stated Shampoo. There was a murmur of agreement.

"Well? How do you, Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises and billionaire, know Saotome Ranma?" Nabiki was getting annoyed; it was like Wayne was trying to avoid her question.

"10,000 yen," clearly demanded Bruce Wayne. Nabiki sweatdropped. Then he leaned over to the closest person to him, who happened to be Akane and whispered in her ear, "I always wanted to do that. I never knew how she would react." Nabiki fell off her seat, with a sense of déjà vu. "Now that was unexpected." He said that clearly and everyone heard him. 

Nabiki got back up and placed ten thousand yen on the table.

"Darn, I was hoping you wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Wayne. "I was always a man of honor." He bowed his head and his hands did something with his eyes, then lifted his head again for everyone to get a clear look. Instead of the brown eyes, that was there earlier, Grayish-blue eyes took their place.

"Ranma?"

"Damn. You did yourself good. Most eligible bachelor, too. Had three fiancées, and became the most eligible bachelor."

"I fixed the trouble with honor and the marriage. I'm sure you saw the death certificate, it clears all of the problems. Besides, it doesn't matter, no one really knew who I was. Mr. Saotome only wanted his perfect student with no concept of anything beyond martial arts. Mrs. Saotome wanted a manly son. Xian Pu wanted a husband and heir, as did Ukyo. Akane wanted out of the engagement. Mu Tzu wanted his Shampoo and Ranma dead. Ryouga blamed Ranma for everything and wanted to destroy him, and had inhibitions towards Akane. Kuno wanted the "Pigtailed Goddess" and "The Beautatious Tiger Akane". Those with curses wanted cures. Nabiki wanted money, and to be loved, but was dumped before and out done by her sister. She became jealous of her two sisters because it seemed they were more loved than she was. Thus began her moneymaking ideas, even if their causes were justified, but she could have made money in a different way. Kasumi secretly wanted to be seen as something other than a mother figure and loved by someone. She tried to keep herself busy, so she wouldn't pity herself, bright girl though. Dr. Ono Tofu wished he could control himself in the presence of Kasumi, so he would be able to tell her that he loved her and he also wanted to be her husband. Mr. Tendo wanted to ensure the continuation of the Dojo, so it would remain Anything Goes, the purpose of the marriage, should I list the fact that everyday reminded him that his wife was gone. Everyday was another day of her absence, and in his doubt to raise a proper family. He only wished that his wife had remained alive, to help raise their children, another reason for the marriage, so at least one of his children would have a loving family. Happosai was trying to live a dream, where he would be wed and loved as a man and nothing else, but was rebuked for his size, and wished for his revenge against woman. He really didn't hide his feelings all that well, nor is he a very good actor. Pantyhose was just another step in his scheme to cover up everything. Saffron didn't want to remain alone and in that area. Kho Lon wanted to have a good heir, before she died, yet wanted it to remain in the Amazon Laws. The Laws no longer apply to me, because I beat Xian Pu as Saotome Ranma, not Bruce Wayne. Would you like me to continue?"

Everyone was in shock, no one exactly thought Ranma was observative at all. Nabiki was surprised, because she was known as the Ice Queen during that time, and thought she buried her reasons six feet underground. Soun was amazed that one boy could list all his reasons for the marriage. Well, let's just say everyone had their jaw to the ground, except for Bruce Wayne, whom was sipping his tea, with closed eyes.

"Perhaps I should take my leave?" asked Ranma. "Good day!" He tipped his hat, and got into his helicopter. Not to be seen, until several days later, when Kuno Nabiki approaches the billionaire in Gotham City.

"Why did you leave again?"

"I have no place there. I am Bruce Wayne, Mrs. Kuno."

"Listen to me, Ranma. My sister loves you, don't you love her?"

"Ranma loves your sister, as he knew she loved him. That was lost on her, wasn't it? He kept on risking his life for her, as she malleted his head, and yet she kept on defended him, and their arguments also ran along the same river."

"Go back to her."

"What do you want Nabiki?"

"You tell me, you did such a good job yesterday."

"Alright. You want your sister to be happy and be loved and in love. You carry a weight of guilt, you found your love, and she has not. Now you have this sense of guilt that you despised her, when all the attention was drawn to her, even when she detested it to the highest degree. It is pity that you carry in your heart. You feel the need to create a solution for her, namely me, due to what occurred in the past. You feel she needs someone who can take care of her, strong and shares the same interests as she does, and it does help that your bachelor is rich."

"I am never going to get used to that." 

"She is beautiful though. Too bad Ranma is dead; he missed a very special caring and emotional girl. It's such a shame though."


End file.
